


I Never Learnt

by Bex90



Category: Shameless US - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona and Vee watch on as Ian tries to teach Mickey to swim</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Learnt

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like thank auburn-raven for helping me put this together. This is my first post so comments and constructive criticism is highly welcome!

"C'mon Mick" Ian whined, pouting at his boyfriend. "It's only water"  
"Easy for you to say, fish boy" Mickey reclined on Ian's bed as he lit a cigarette.   
"So that's your final answer? Just no?" Ian stalked back over to the bed and straddled Mickey.   
"I never learnt" Mickey whispered.   
"Did you just say you've never learnt to swim?" Ian sat back on Mickey's legs.   
"Can you imagine Terry taking Mandy and me to lessons?" Mickey said. "Getting in the pool with us and the other kids?"  
"Ha, I guess not" Ian scooted closer to Mickey, peppering his bare shoulders with kisses. "I could teach you if you want"  
"Yeah ok" The words were barely audible as the came out of Mickey's mouth. 

A couple of hours later as the sun began to set Mickey sat on the back steps of the Gallagher house as Ian splashed about in the pool. Mickey couldn't help but admire the way the setting sun glinted off his boyfriend's wet body.   
"Get in here Mick" Ian ordered, his hands on his hips. "Look, it's not even deep"  
"Yeah but you're a fucking giraffe" Mickey retorted but stood up and made his way over to the pool. Gingerly he climbed over the edge and dipped his foot into the water. "It's fucking freezing!"  
Ian laughed. "It gets better once you get in the water, I promise" Ian held out his hands for Mickey who looked them tightly as he dropped into the water.   
"I think my balls just recoiled into my stomach" Mickey hissed.   
"Mick, it's not that bad" Ian grinned as he pulled the older boy out into the middle of the pool.   
"Where the fuck are we going?" Mickey was slightly panicked as Ian pulled him along.   
"It's a little deeper over here" Ian replied.   
"It's fucking deep enough here" Mickey said, the water barely reaching his chest.   
"Do you trust me, Mick?"   
"Of course I do, but that doesn't mean I won't drown"   
"Then trust me when I tell you I won't let you drown"  
"Don't you dare let go" Mickey's grip on Ian's hands tightened. 

Back in the house Fiona was watching the boys from the kitchen window.   
"What's going on out there?" Vee asked when she spotted what had Fiona so rapt.   
"Ian's in the pool with Mickey" Fiona replied as fiddled with the coffee maker.   
"Oh shit, they're not fucking are they?" Vee tried to sound disgusted but she craned her neck to catch a glimpse of the boys.   
"Doesn't look like it" Fiona replied as she poured two cups of coffee. "Mickey actually looks terrified, he hasn't let go of Ian's hands since he got in the water"  
"What do you reckon, Mickey Milkovich can't swim?" Vee said between sips of coffee.   
"Wouldn't surprise me. We never had formal swimming lessons but we've always had the pool so it kinda came naturally" Fiona shrugged.   
"Not that that pool is really big enough for actual swimming" Vee pointed out.   
"True, none of us will be swimming for the state anytime soon" Fiona replied as she took a sip of her coffee. 

"Just lie back and float on your back Mick" Ian coaxed as he tried to get Mickey on his back.  
"You said you wouldn't let go!" Mickey said frantically as he felt Ian let go of his hand.   
"I'm not going anywhere Mick, just relax" Ian splayed his bigs hands on either side of Mickey's torso and felt the older man relax slightly. "How's that?"  
"Not bad" Mickey's voice was tight as he willed his body to relax.   
"How about now?" Ian leant over his boyfriend and kissed him.   
Mickey laughed as he gripped the back of Ian's neck. "Do it again"   
Ian obliged as he guided them both back to the edge of the pool. The pair continued to explore each other's mouths before Ian abruptly dunked Mickey and scrambled out of the pool & raced up stairs, cackling.  
"You're fucking dead Gallagher!" Mickey shouted spluttering as he climbed out of the pool and tore past a bemused Fiona and Vee on his way up the stairs.   
"Hey you're trailing water all over the house!" Fiona managed to collect herself enough to shout up the stairs. Vee just shrugged & shook her head.


End file.
